mangafandomcom-20200224-history
James Sloyan
| birthplace = , U.S. | birthname = James Joseph Sloyan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Jim Sloyan | yearsactive = 1957 - present | occupation = Actor | spouse = Deirdre Lenihan }} James Joseph Sloyan (born February 24, 1940 in Indianapolis, Indiana) is an American actor. He is married to actress Deirdre Lenihan with whom he has two children, Daniel and Samantha. Early years Sloyan left the United States at an early age to live abroad in Rome, Capri, Milan, Switzerland, and Ireland. Sloyan's career in show-business began upon his return to the United States, in 1957, where Sloyan received a scholarship to The American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Sloyan's acting career was interrupted in 1962, when he was drafted into the United States Army during its operations in Vietnam. Television career Sloyan's television career has included brief performances on day-time dramas The Young and the Restless and Ryan's Hope, and guest appearances on such prime-time series as Baywatch, Quantum Leap, The X-Files, MacGyver, Party of Five, and Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, among numerous others. In addition, he appeared in the television movies Billionaire Boys Club and My Son Is Innocent. Sloyan has also appeared in a number of science fiction television series, including Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, in which he portrayed Barnard "Barney" Smith in the episode "The Plot to Kill a City", as well as several roles in the Star Trek franchise. In Star Trek: The Next Generation, he portrayed Alidar Jarok (a defecting Romulan admiral), Alexander Rozhenko (Worf's son) as an adult in the future. In Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, he portrayed the Bajoran scientist Mora Pol and Odo's "father" in the episodes "The Begotten" and "The Alternate". The Star Trek: Voyager episode entitled "Jetrel" featured Sloyan as the title character. Film career .]] Sloyan is featured in the opening sequence of ''The Sting.James Sloyan "Mottola", Sloyan's character, was used to illustrate the concept of a "griftee" in the film, having been "cleaned by two grifters" who "...tied into Character on 47th...played the switch for him, then blew him off to a cab on 49th."Sting, The Script at IMSDb Sloyan's character in the movie was eventually murdered by the film's antagonist. He has also played roles in The Traveling Executioner (1970), The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight (1971), and Xanadu (1980). Commercial career Sloyan has been used as a voice-over actor for Sprint Nextel long distance services, and in film trailers for movies such as Jumper, The Shadow and How to Make an American QuiltCED Voices.com. Sloyan was also "the voice of Lexus" James Sloyan - Other works, having performed voice-overs in American television advertisements for Lexus (a division of Toyota Motor Corporation), since the make's introduction to the American market. In 2009, he was replaced as the "voice of Lexus" by actor James Remar. Sloyan now voices ads for Mitsubishi. References External links * * * * [http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Sting,-The.html Script to The Sting] Category:1940 births Category:Actors from Indiana Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana de:James Sloyan